


Thieves in Prison

by Aurelius_Carlan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: The night after awakening to his Persona, Akira dreams himself in the Velvet Room, but the wardens are absent. Instead, he finds he has a cellmate. Inspired again by a request atthe kinkmeme threadA nice, short PWP, for your enjoyment.





	Thieves in Prison

Akira woke up on a prison cot for the third time in two days. Though if this was a dream, it probably didn't count as 'waking up'. He got up, finding himself wearing the worn, old timey striped prison outfit, his feet still shackled as he made his way to the cell-door, finding... the place was empty?

“You've arrived early, or perhaps your warden is late. It seems meeting in jail cells is becoming a habit. Perhaps it is not unexpected, for men like us.” A deep voice boomed from behind him. He looked around, and found the figure that had helped him and Ryuji escape from that weird castle. He was lounging on the bed of the cell, relaxed and unconcerned, as if he was watching a tv show.

“You're Arsene.” Akira said. 

The figure tipped the large hat he wore, and that red fiery grin seemed to broaden. “In the flesh, so to speak, Akira Kurusu. I would be more formal about introductions, but considering I am you, it seems unnecessary.”

“What does that mean? What was that castle? What is this place?” The questions came out harsher than it meant, but his frustration and fear were rising.

“I am you Persona. The face you show to the world.” He laughed. “And it seems that you are quite eager to face those arrogant in power, and ravage the secure little palaces they've built for themselves. I look forward to seeing our work. As to the other questions, I am you, so if you do not have the answers, neither do I. But we'll sniff out all their dirty, little secrets together, I'm sure.”

Having at least some answer, even if they went from vague to an honest 'I don't know either' was at least calming him a bit. “Thank you. For saving me. And Ryuji.” He finally said.

“It was your own resolve and rebellion that made it possible. But the thought is appreciated. Laws of men and god are made to be broken, but good manners are very important.” He leaned forward and grinned. “Though failing good manners, a bold mouth, a brave heart and blonde hair are quite a good combination as well, are they not?”

“He seems a good guy. Probably going to be my only friend at that school the way things go.” He said, deflecting.

A mocking chuckle as Arsene crossed his legs. “And perhaps more. I am you, Akira. I know what you were doing under your covers, and who you were thinking of.”

“Stop it.” Akira said.

“You were too ashamed to even finish the job you started. Thinking of striking down that kingling right then and there in that cell, and having the one you saved in your arms, feeling his arms around you as you leaned in for your heroes reward.”

“Alright, yeah. I like guys. Fine. And I fantasized a bit. What of it?” Despite his anger, the memory of that fantasy stirred his blood a bit. It wasn't anything romantic. He barely knew the guy. But he definitely pressed the right buttons. But his reputation was already shit enough without adding this to the pile.

“Enough chains will threaten you. It ill suits you to put some of them on yourself. Cowardice does not befit a Thief.” His voice contained no laughter this time. It sounded annoyed.

Akira stood before him. Even sitting down, the persona was at eye height with him. “I am not a thief. And I am not a coward.” He snapped back. “Simply careful.”

Arsene leaned back against the wall of the cell again. “This place is not fully real. What are you being careful for here, if you are not a coward?” The flaming mouth curled into a mocking grin again.

And Akira snapped, stepping forward and pressing one hand firmly against the wall behind Arsene, leaning in against him, grinning widely at him in challenge. The red flames that formed the other being's eyes flared up brightly, and again there was laughter, but this time there was no trace of mockery, but approval. “Don't stop now. If you seek to break your chains, you will always find a willing accessory in Arsène.”

From up close, it wasn't clear if he was looking at a mask or a face, but the flames seemed to have some depth. Very briefly, he hesitated. The inhuman figure was graceful in his own way, and his voice appealing, if vaguely familiar. Then he decided he had been hesitating and thinking far too much, and things made far too little sense to continue trying to reason his way out of it. So reaching out, he grabbed one the being's horns and forcibly pressed his mouth forward, pressing his lips on that mouth.

It was hot. Briefly, he feared that his mouth was being burned, but any pain was absent. The mask seemed to move under his kiss, as if lips had just formed in response. A tongue that was like liquid fire met his own, but he didn't just receive it, letting his own tongue probe deep into that fiery abyss, finding more of that feverish heat inside.

Whatever warmth he was feeling, it seemed to fill him as well, the prisoner's outfit feeling unbearably restrictive. He felt a pressure at his back, and saw that Arsene had wrapped one of those long fingered hands around his back. “We want this.” Arsene said, and Akira felt satisfaction that that voice was no longer filled with that smug self-control, but now sounded consumed by desire, much as he was feeling.

“Yes.” he just said. His hands went lower. The white cravat looked so neat and stylish, he just had to reach out with his hand and tug at it, pulling it away, exposing the skin of his neck and collarbone underneath. It was dark like onyx, his lips pressed up tightly against it, more of that inhuman heat pressed up against his tongue. He tasted slightly bitter, and far too smooth for any human. His hand started pushing aside at the collar of the jacket, wanting to expose more and more.

Arsene's hands didn't linger though, one of them running those narrow fingers through his hair without pushing, just stroking through his black mop, the other one running down over his back, until they came to his ass, where without a moment of shame or hesitation, long fingers groped at the two rounds there. Akira moaned up against his skin, feeling his excitement rise.

He pulled back, frustrated when the red jacket simply wouldn't come off, then noticing the golden chain that was holding it open. Hands moved swiftly, unlocking it. Arsene then offered his palm to Akira, showing the fingerless gloves that were tightly wrapped around the fingers. Without a word, he reached to bite in the red fabric, allowing Arsene to withdraw his hand from it, and soon discarded the jacket. Leaning back, Akira quickly reached down to the hem of his own prisoner's shirt, pulling it up ward and tossing it in the far corner.

“More, let us unleash more!” Arsene said, any veneer of composure lost now. He pulled Akira up on the bed with him, straddled on his lap, pulling the chains on his leg taut. The sound of frustration at the chain limiting their action was uttered from both of their throats at the same time. Still, it was enough for Arsene to press his face up against Akira's nipples, making him hiss in surprise as the feel of a wet heat pressed around them, along with that suction. When there was the lightest teasing prickle of sharp teeth, he shivered, but didn't pull back. Rather, one hand on the back of Arsene's head held him in place, the hat somehow staying in place. The other reached to run through the black feathers of those wings.

He felt something grow underneath him as he straddled those hips, and with a grin, would start to grind his hips up against it, satisfied at the hungry sound the Persona made. He broke away from the nipple, and with an impatient movement slice through the red bands keeping the black vest in place, letting it fall away and revealing his chest, like all of him, dark like solid shadow, and almost painfully hot to the touch of Akira's palm.

Akira pressed up against it, briefly licking and suckling at it, getting another sample of that bitter taste that was growing on him, but didn't linger long. He moved the rest of his body to the side, assisted by Arsene's own impatient touch, to go lower and find what contained the hardness he found. 

Black silk. Easily pulled down, revealing a long, thickness, not looking too large relative to the rest of the tall man's size, but in absolute sense, it was most certainly imposing. Like the rest of Arsène, there was no body hair, and the colour was a black unmatched by any natural skin colour. Akira didn't hesitate, but hungrily and eagerly took as much of the shaft as he could in his mouth, suckling and running his tongue over it eagerly, letting that odd taste fill his mouth, throat and mind.

As he did so, the moaning Persona moved his own hand reaching back to the hem of those trousers, pushing them down, alongside the underwear, aided by one of Akira's free hand. His cock sprung up the moment it was freed from the confines, hard and throbbing impatiently. Akira almost thought he could feel the shaft in his mouth throb in the same pace with the feeling of his own. He heard some wet, suckling sound, and then felt one of those fingers press against the ring of his ass.

He looked up from the cock he was suckling, straight in those red flaming eyes. He didn't waste a word, just gave the hungriest glare up he could give, and his other self didn't need more. With a controlled, but unrelenting press that finger slid inside. Akira relaxed, eagerly letting that inhumanly long digit make its way inside. When it found that sweet spot against the prostate and brushed against it, he clenched around it, moaning hard up against the thickness in his mouth.

For some time, they remained like that, his whole existence just the length in his mouth and the finger in his ass, and his aching cock bouncing between his legs. He moved his hands too, reaching to cup and stroke the man's balls. Until finally, he had enough. Moving his mouth away, some drool down his chin, he spoke in a hoarse voice. “Enough Arsene! Fuck me, now” It was more a command than a plea, despite the lust that ravaged his mind.

The Persona did not hesitate a single moment, those large clawed hands grabbing him, lifting him without the lightest effort and with abrupt swiftness position that cock up against the lathered up hole. “Are you prepared?” He asked.

“Give me your power!” Akira cried out hungrily.

Arsene did not disappoint. With a sudden thrust, he speared Akira down on that shaft. Perhaps it was because this was a dream, but it hurt only slightly, soon drowned out by the ravating pleasure coursing through him. He placed his hands on Arsene's shoulders, looking him straight into his face, where the of his eyes and mouth seemed ready to merge into a towering inferno at the intensity of the flames, almost hurting Akira to look at. 

One of Arsene's hands moved away from Akira's hips, slender and oh so hot fingers wrapping around his own shaft, deftly and with infinite dexterity sliding up and down, adding a second source of pleasure along with the one from the hardness he was bouncing up and down on. He moved as hard as he could, wanting more and more of that rough delight. 

When they came, they came at exactly the same time, which made sense in a way. There was no real warning, one moment he was just holding back the pleasure to prolong the feeling, the other he just fully embraced it and screamed at the ceiling of the cell, feeling himself get filled up at the same time that his white seed stained the black, solid-shadow flesh of the Persona. 

Akira slumped forward on top of him, panting as he enjoyed the afterflow, feeling the pressure in his rear slowly reduce as in that aspect at least, Personas obeyed biology's strictures. 

“Hm, Akira. There is something you should know.” Arsene said. “I'm afraid we've been caught red handed.”

Akira looked up, and his eyes grew wide, as he gazed up to see the twin Wardens with their faces away from his prison and their hands covering their ears, while Igor was looking pretty displease at him from behind his desk.

Arsene lifted him up, putting him back on his feet. He took a bow as if thanking an applauding audience, then vanished in black smoke, along with all his clothes. Akira felt his cheeks redden as he stood there, feeling something heated seep out of his well fucked rear, his own softening shaft still visibly wet from his own climax.

Then however, he turned away, pulled up his own pants. (They couldn't get off completely, because of the shackles) and recovered his shirt. Once clothed, he got to the door.

The girls had turned around. The angry one, Caroline, her face still red, glared angrily. “What do you have to say for yourself, inmate?”

Akira didn't look at her, but straight in Igor's bulging eyes. “Really, this is my dream. So I kind of expect an apology from you.”

Caroline's strike with the shock baton sent him darting back from the cell door, but in his head, Arsene's wild laughter of delight made it absolutely worth it.


End file.
